


Overdue

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big change is about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [DarthTofu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu). Thank you so much <3  
>  **Warnings:** none, except for the presence of a character that rarely features in fics and might make some people uncomfortable. Please look at the characters' list to know who he is.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is all fiction and I'm not making money off it. I don't want to harm, bash or offend by any means any of the real people mentioned here. I acknowledge the fact that my characters are only REMOTELY inspired by the real people, but I don't claim at all that the following story is an accurate portrait of them, their personalities, or any past/present facts. This story has been made out of the most absolute respect towards Muse and their related people.  
>  **Author's note:** I don't know where this came from, honestly. However, I suspect it was partially inspired by something that [eternally_cave](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave) told me about. So here it is, Lisa! I promised I'd dedicate a fic to you and this is the one, I hope you like it :)

It’s almost three in the morning when he eventually stops moving crates around.  
  
I observe him discretely from the threshold of the music room. He’s standing in the middle, shaking his head with frustration and muttering stuff under his breath. I wonder what he is thinking of. Room looks fine to me: all the instruments are neatly organised, crates with records are safely stored away and the numerous technological equipment looks in place. Still, something seems to be off for him. Always the perfectionist.  
  
The door creaks under my weight and his head lifts up, quickly catching me on the act. His gesture changes immediately, putting on a sterner attitude.  
  
“What are you doing awake at this hour?” He asks, his frown creasing.  
  
“I could ask you the same...” I reply, chuckling. For a second, I’m sure he’ll reprimand me about my cheekiness but, thankfully, he gives in, smiling as well.  
  
“Okay, we’re even. It doesn’t matter though, because I’m finally done with this room and I was going to bed in five. But you on the contrary,” he adds, pointing at me; “should’ve been sleeping for a couple of hours actually.”  
  
I lift my right hand, letting him see the mug I’m holding, one of the reasons why I had gone downstairs.  
  
“I have a math test tomorrow.” I reply curtly, a bit offended because he seems to have forgotten _again_ about my schedule.  
  
“Oh, of course.” Tiredly, he ruffles his hair and gives me his best look of apology. “Are you planning to revise for much longer?”  
  
“I want to, but...” just in time, I can’t hold back a monumental yawn that shows Dad how tired I actually am. Before I can get another word in, he tuts at me.  
  
“No, no. Not more studying for you, Bing. Believe me, overworking yourself won’t do any good. You have revised all that you could already, now go and get a proper sleep.”  
  
Dad passes his arm around my shoulder and together we walk towards the stairs. He’s softly humming a melody, and I wonder if it’s a new composition. Maybe that’s why he was putting so much effort into having the music room ready before tomorrow.  
  
“He said that he’d help set everything. He won’t be pleased you’ve done it on your own, I think.”  
  
Dad stops on his tracks and stares at me. For a moment, I’m reminded of all those times he has directed those intimidating blue eyes at me in the middle of an argument, and I fear I’ve said something wrong. However, his face shows hesitation.  
  
“Bingham,” he starts, and I know that what follows is Serious Shit. Neither he nor Mom use my full name unless it’s for something important. “Are you really okay with Dominic coming to live here with us?”  
  
Dude, this is embarrassing. I really hope the low light of the hallway masks the slight flush that appears on my cheeks. It’s so awkward to speak with your parents about their love life!  
  
“Dad...” I whine, “you must have asked me that a million times.”  
  
“Bing, this is your house too. It doesn’t matter if you switch between this one and your Mother’s, it’s still your home. And I’m about to force you into sharing it with my...”  
  
Doubt, all over his face. Nerves because that word, even if I have been hearing it for a couple of months already, still makes it too real. But again, what’s more real than living together?  
  
And just like that, I get angry.  
  
“With the person you love, you mean? With Uncle Dom, whom I’ve known all my life? Do you really think I could have a problem with that? Dad, my best friend is gay!”  
  
Jason had worn a mixture of shame, fear and doubt on his face when he introduced me to his boyfriend Ricardo. Later, he told me he was afraid I was going to dump him because he was gay. That happened in 2024, and it had been painful for me to think people were still somewhat afraid of the consequences of coming out.  
  
It had hurt with a friend, but it had been almost unbearable when it had been my own father.  
  
“No, no, that wasn’t what I meant, Bing, I’m sorry, I just...” He took a long sigh and fixed his stare on me again. “Things might be happening too fast, and I need to be sure you’re okay with it. With _us_.”  
  
I smile, miraculously succeeding at not bursting into laughter when I remember what Grandma had said when Dad broke the news to her.  
  
 _So what if you have been ‘officially’ dating for only four months, Matthew? You and Dominic have been joined by the hip since as long as you’ve known each other!_  
  
“I’m more than fine with it. It’s your life after all, and I’m so, so happy to see Mom and you finally paired up with someone. Uncle Dom is great, and having him living under the same roof will be perfect, that way he can give me drum lessons more often!”  
  
It will sound cheesy, but the way Dad’s face lights up when he hears me could have illuminated the whole house.  
  
“Don’t tell him I said this, but soon you’ll be the one who’ll be giving lessons to him...” He winks at me and we both giggle with mischief.  
  
Oh, I’m so going to tell Dom tomorrow!  
  
“Now, bed, go, go! You need to have a good rest and I should use up the alone time I have left... Next night I’ll have to stand Dom’s snores!”  
  
Before he heads off upstairs, where the master bedroom is located, I can listen to how he starts to hum again.  
  
It sounds like happiness.


End file.
